Leaf spring switches have at least two leaf springs which are spaced apart. One of the leaf springs is moved toward the other to cause them to contact, thereby to close the switch. The switch is mounted on a holder which also carries an actuator to cause the above-described movement of the leaf springs. In the past, the holder had two bores aligned with a corresponding pair of bores in the switch body. Screws extend through the holes in the body into the holder thereby attaching the same. Applying two screws undesirably increases the cost of the resultant product and requires more time for assembly.